


Sick Day

by ElletheBell



Series: Omegaverse series [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, M/M, Omega Verse, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Jeremy takes care of his sick partner.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Omegaverse series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely an escapist/aesthetic work. Don't really know if that's an official genre but I just wanted to write this for the sake of writing it.😉 it doesn't really have a point except for being a cute read. Haha
> 
> My apologies ahead of time if it seems a little rambley but... oh well😂😂
> 
> Enjoy!

Richard was sick. Not just a little cold that he could brush off, but properly ill. 

He had woken up foggy minded, mouth dry as well as his throat. Morbidly tempted, he thought of a word to say aloud to test his voice. As suspected nothing came out but a light wheeze.

Yes… He was bad off. 

The omega took a drink of water and then closed his eyes. He just needed a little more rest.

When he woke again Jeremy was leaning over him, worry evident on his face.

"Baby, what's the matter?" The alpha said, concerned. He carefully placed his hand on the omega's brow to check for a temperature. It was evident that he had a fever.

Richard whimpered, Jeremy had turned on the light and it was far too bright in the room. Hot as well.

"You're sick." Jeremy frowned. He had suspected being out in the rain yesterday would have had the omega a little under the weather but this was something else. 

"I'm calling to say we can't come into work and then you are resting. No arguments." The alpha stated, looking for his phone.

Richard immediately frowned. When Jeremy said rest he meant rest. 

He had only been sick like this once before, last winter, and it was one of the most boring weeks in his entire life. 

Richard tried to protest and show that he wasn't that bad off but instead had a small coughing fit.

"Poor thing." Jeremy tutted as he pulled the blanket up to the omega's chin. "I'll get you something cold to drink. 

Richard cringed inwardly… this was only the beginning.

When Jeremy came back fifteen minutes later he had an armful of supplies. Tissue, water, and unfortunately several types of medicine.

"Don't look at me like that, you know you have to take them if you are going to get better." The alpha warned at the first sign of protest. 

Richard hated taking anything, it was always a fight. Jeremy's only saving grace at the moment was that the poor omega looked too ill to put up any sort of struggle. 

"We'll get you some medicine and then I'll draw you a bath. When you're finished I'll set you up downstairs in the living room with something to watch." The older man stated. 

He had learned from the last time Richard had been ill that the omega got restless, incredibly so. Having to lie in bed all day led to ridiculous complaining. 

Richard seemed to be unable to speak at the moment and opted for a glare to his alpha. 

Jeremy simply smiled and measured out the fever reducer, quickly making his omega take it. 

Richard cringed at the taste but swallowed nonetheless. He figured he would appeal to his alpha's command and do what was best… this time. 

However once the medication started to take effect he planned on protesting any additional coddling. He didn't want to be treated like a baby.

"There now. I'll leave you to rest for a while longer and come back with something to eat." Jeremy promised, kissing his mate's fevered temple.

"Not hungry." Richard mumbled, snuggling into the blankets and shielding his eyes from any type of light. 

"I know, but you need to keep your energy up. I'll make something good I promise." The alpha whispered, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Finally Richard closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

He woke again to the comforting sensation of Jeremy's cool hand carding through his hair, he nuzzled closer to his alpha keeping his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked quietly, brushing his thumb over the omega's red cheek.

He still felt feverish and a little chilled, however his throat did seem to have improved some. 

"Tired." The younger man sighed.

"Poor thing." Jeremy tutted. "I know you're sleepy but I need to get you up so you can eat, it's almost noon."

Richard was vaguely aware that he should eat something, but sleeping sounded so much better. 

"Once you are sitting up I think you'll be a little more with it." Jeremy promised.

"I don't want to walk. Too tired." Richard complained. "Carry me?" He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly to his alpha. 

Jeremy would never deny his little omega such a request. He felt a bit guilty but he secretly loved when Richard was poorly, the omega was always incredibly dependent on him as his alpha and it made Jeremy feel so fulfilled.

He scooped up the smaller man in his arms, mindful to keep the blanket over him, and started to make his way downstairs into the living room.

The alpha had already readied a little area for his omega in the centre of the room as well as some lighter foods that he could eat. 

"Would you like some tea? I think it will help you to wake up." The older man questioned.

Richard nodded, clinging to his mate. He still felt horrible and being close to his alpha made him feel a little better.

Jeremy tucked the blanket around his mate, making sure he was comfortable before leaving to get the tea.

When he returned with two cups in hand he was greeted with the sight of his omega dozing off, hugging the blanket close to his body. And just looking generally adorable.

"Come on Rich, stay awake. I brought you your tea." Jeremy gently roused the sleeping man.

His mate opened his eyes and looked pitifully at his alpha. 

"Can you hold it for me?" He pouted, not caring if he was being bossy. 

Jeremy pretended to be irritated and rolled his eyes before sitting right next to his partner and pulling him into a cozy embrace and kissing the side of his face.

"Stooop." Ruchard whined. "You'll get sick too."

"You can't get sick from a baby." Jeremy chided.

"I'm not a baby." Richard grumbled and then sneezed.

Jeremy chuckled. "You're my baby." The alpha teased. 

If Richard had been feeling better he would have protested more, instead he sighed and fell back against his alpha's chest. He huffed and pointed to the tea.

Jeremy smirked at his mate's temperament and leaned forward to grab the cup.

They sat that way for a while; Jeremy lifting the cup to his mates lips and Richard sipping on the bold liquid therin. 

Jeremy had turned on the television and put the volume down ensuring it wouldn't aggravate his mate's headache.

Richard reluctantly ate some toast and a bit of fruit at his alpha's insistence. 

"I think I'm dying." Richard voiced after finishing his second cup of tea.

"You're not dying baby." Jeremy cooed. "But you are sick. You'll get better I promise."

"No, it's real this time, I'm actually dying." The omega whimpered.

"You're okay." The older man comforted. He did feel bad that his little omega was so distressed. 

Richard had a proclivity for hypochondria, but never voiced any of his fears out loud. It wasn't unless he was particularly tired as well as genuinely sick. 

Jeremy wanted to make sure that Richard felt better, and was ready to do just that.

"Let's get you ready for a bath." The alpha prompted. 

"No." The omega grumbled.

"Richard. You aren't going to get any better if you don't let me take care of you. Let's go and I'll help you." Jeremy stated a little more firmly.

"Jeremy I can't." The younger man protested, feeling more fatigued by the conversation.

Jeremy fixed his gaze on his mate. Even though he wasn't feeling well, Richard knew not to push any further. He submitted to his alpha and nodded mutely.

Jeremy carefully carried the omega to the bath and sat him down whilst he ran the water. 

Richard looked on, frowning. He was feeling incredibly dizzy and didn't think the steam from the water was helping. 

"Jeremy, I really don't feel well." The omega confessed, placing a hand over his eyes. 

Jeremy looked on at his faint partner. He had suspected that the younger man might not be able to bathe himself and fully intended to aid his sick mate.

"Go ahead and relax baby. I'll take care of everything." Jeremy promised as he started to undress the omega.

Richard shivered at the lack of fabric and hurriedly got into the bath. 

The water was perfectly hot and he felt himself sigh at the reprieve of not needing to huddle under hundreds of blankets for warmth.

"Go ahead and close your eyes." Jeremy encouraged. "I've got you."

Richard didn't need to be told twice and promptly laid back as his alpha ran a gentle hand over his aching shoulders.

The fevered man contemplated his fortune in having such a devoted alpha. Truly, he felt like the luckiest omega in the world, even despite his illness, as his mate washed his hair.

When they were finished, and Jeremy satisfied with his work, the alpha retrieved a large towell and wrapped it around his partners shoulders. 

"I'll get you some of your pajamas." Jeremy started.

"No," Richard protested, holding the towel around himself tightly. "Please can I wear yours."

He knew it was a strange request, but the omega hoped that Jeremy would allow it. He wanted the comfort of his alpha to surround him… to have him close always.

Jeremy pinched Richard's cheek and smiled. 

"Of course, I'll look for my warmest ones." He stated.

Richard smiled and waited expectantly as Jeremy went to retrieve the promised clothing.

He had to admit, the bath felt as though it had done some good. He still felt feverish, but was definitely less congested. 

On top of that being clean was invigorating in and of itself. He would definitely have to thank his alpha.

Jeremy returned with a large nightshirt of his. Despite its larger size the alpha had chosen his warmest one knowing that it would please his omega.

Richard stood in the middle of the room, towel wrapped around him, shivering and pouting. 

"I'm cold again." He declared morosely.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his forehead, his fever had seemed to lessen after the bath but was still present.

"Here, I found my warmest one." The alpha said, quickly helping his mate to get clothed. He couldn't resist ruffling Richard's hair with the towel once it was free of its owner. 

"Hey!" Richard protested. 

Even if he was dying, Jeremy thought, he would always be finicky with his hair.

"I can walk." The omega ordered when Jeremy started to pick him up.

"No you're sick." Was the alpha's rebuttal.

"So? I can still walk." Richard made it two steps before his alpha caught up to him and scooped him up in his large arms. 

"As long as you have that fever I'll be carrying you." Jeremy warned.

Richard moaned. Jeremy was too bossy sometimes. Still, he didn't put up any further fight as he was carried through the house back into the living room. 

"I have to get some work done." Jeremy stated after ensuring that Richard had everything he would need to keep occupied for a few hours. Tea, snacks, ample blankets and his favourite movies. 

"But I just got comfortable." Richard complained.

"Good. Stay there, you aren't doing any work." Jeremy said flatly. 

"But I'll miss you." Richard pouted. He gazed up at his alpha trying to guilt him into staying in the room.

"I'll just be in the office, when I'm done we can cuddle some more." Jeremy promised.

Richard gave a groan in protest, declaring that he was dying; to which the alpha laughed. 

"Close your eyes Rich. I'll be back before you know it." Jeremy comforted, giving his omega one last kiss before making his exit.

Richard huffed knowing he had been defeated and pulled the blanket around himself more. 

Around half an hour later he had grown bored with his current situation and got up carefully to search out his alpha and demand attention.

Jeremy was in his office room on the phone with Andy. His pen flicked against the paper on the table as he thought of something useful to note. 

"I don't know mate, I'm coming up with nothing. Maybe we can get back to that one tomorrow, I should be in." Jeremy sighed.

"How about Richard?" Andy asked.

"No, he's still too sick. I left him asleep on the couch so that I could try and get some work done." The alpha confessed.

Andy started to speak but Jeremy's attention was broken as the object of discussion started to kneel down beside him.

"Just a sec." Jeremy said over the phone, frowning at the omega. 

"Richard, go back to sleep." He ordered. 

"That's what I'm doing." The omega explained, snuggling closer to his alpha and placing his head in the other man's lap.

"No, in the other room. I told you I'd be there soon." Jeremy tutted, finding himself already carding his fingers through his mates soft dark hair.

Richard pouted and held himself tight to Jeremy's leg. 

"I'll be very quiet." He promised, already nodding off. He hadn't realized how tired he truly was.

Jeremy sighed and fixed his omega with a look that said he'd better behave. Picking up the phone he apologized for the disruption.

"Jez, you're fine." Andy laughed. "If you need the day off as well take it, we all understand."

"That's not necessary." Jeremy explained, looking at his now sleeping mate. "He's asleep."

"That fast!" Andy said, slightly amazed. 

"It was bound to happen eventually. You don't know how he gets when he's ill. He puts up a fight until the bitter end." The alpha joked. 

"I can imagine." Andy stated.

Jeremy had to try his hardest not to coo over the phone. Just looking at Richard cuddled against him, his large nightshirt draped over his tiny frame, and his little parted lips sighing in his sleep. It was almost too much to behold.

"You definitely are a handful." Jeremy whispered to his sleeping partner after he had gotten off the phone. He carefully scooped him up off the ground and started to make his way back to the living room. 

"But you're worth it." He reasoned, as he pulled the smaller man to his chest and laid beside him on the couch as a movie played in the background. 


End file.
